


Good little kitty

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Dom!Zen, M/M, Pet Play, Sub!Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Jumin and Zen decide to switch roles.





	Good little kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written so I'm sorry if it seems off paced.

Jumin was currently lying on his bed; white cat ears on his head, face buried into his pillow, fists balled up into the bed sheet and ass up. All while Zen pushed his index finger in and out of Juminas as he worked to stretch his ass. It was to accommodate the butt plug that Zen had placed down on the bed by Jumin's left knee. Attached to said butt plug was a white, fluffy tail, much like Elizabeth's. 

These items would normally be used on Zen but Jumin had agreed to switch their roles after Zen had asked him about it a few nights ago, he seemed rather eager about his idea. Jumin couldn't say no, not to his perfect kitten. So here they were in their current situation. 

Jumin was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when Zen added a second finger, making Jumin let out a gasp that turned into a moan as Zen began to slowly move his fingers in and out of hi, Zen took his time to appreciate Jumin's moans and gasps. Then, curling his fingers, Zen smirked as Jumin let a broken moan escape his lips. Zen soon returned back to slowly moving his fingers without curling them.

The slow pace that Zen was sliding his fingers in and out of Jumin was killing said male. He needed more. Needed it deeper, so much more deeper. So he moved his hips back to push Zen's fingers deeper into his ass and Zen thrusted his fingers to meet with Jumin's movements. Jumin chocked out a moan each time his moments met Zen's and the fingers were buried deep inside him. Zen just chuckled and stopped his fingers to allow Jumin to continue to fuck himself on them. 

Intently, Zen watched Jumin's movement. The tent in his pants grew just from the sight. He ignored the aching in his groin, it would be seen to soon, and started to move his fingers more roughly into Jumin after adding a third and final finger. All while Jumin continued to moan and shove his face into his pillow, still moving along Zen's slender fingers. 

After what seemed llike only a few seconds of Jumin moving to get himself off, Zen removed his fingers from Jumin's hole. Zen revived a needy whine from Jumin and Jumin's hips wiggled trying to bring Zen's fingers back. Fuck, Jumin was good at this. 

Zen almost discarded the tail in favour of his cock, _almost_. 

Zen had decided that since his kitty was being so well behaved he would give him a nice treat. He leaned forward and began to lick around Jumin's hole. The tingle of the lube on his tongue. Moans poured out of Jumin as he buried his face deeper into the pillow he was resting on and clenched his fists tight into the sheets. Zen continued to licked and sucked, darting his tongue in and out of Jumin's ass.

Once that was done he pulled back with one final long lick from the tip of Jumin's cock up to his ass and picked the tail up. Jumin shudder and turned his head to face Zen.  
“Ready?” Zen asked as he gently caressed Jumin's ass.  
“Yes,” Jumin nodded, maybe a little too eagerly.  
“Yes what, kitty?” Zen asked deepening his tone.  
“Ye- ah,” Zen had grabbed the plug and moved the tip of it to tease around Jumin's entrance in a circular motion. “Y-Yes, master,” Jumin repeated with a stutter.  
“Good boy.” Zen praised as he slowly pushed the plug into Jumin's ass with his left hands as his right continued to softly rub up and down Jumin's ass cheek. 

Jumin squirmed once it was in to try to get comfortable with it. He was by no means as used to the feeling as Zen was. When he finally felt comfortable with it he turned to face Zen, sitting back on his knees Jumin looked up at him. Zen softly pet him between the fake ears. Jumin leaned into the touch and softly meowed. Shit, Jumin was really _really_ good at this. 

“Ready for the main event?” Zen purred as he moved his hand to stroke Jumin's cheek with his thumb. Jumin nodded, kissed Zen's palm and moved off the bed and onto his knees in front of Zen without needing to be told to. 

Zen happily sighed, this was such a nice view. Jumin Han, on his knees, cock hard as rock, ass filled and silently begging him with his eyes. He could definitely get used to this sight.

“Go ahead,” Zen spoke as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, allowing his own cock to bob free. Jumin was instantly nuzzling at the base of Zen's cock. Zen sucked in a breath and then sighed at the feeling of Jumin's warm breath blow across his hips. 

Jumin took no time in moving to take as much of Zen into his mouth as he could, using his hands to pump whatever he couldn't fit in. Moaning at the feeling of the heat around his cock, Zen tangled his hands into Jumin's hair. He was careful not to knock the ears off. Jumin began to bob along Zen's length, eliciting more moans from Zen. 

After a few sucks, Jumin removed Zen from his mouth to deliver a long lick to the underside of it, watching intently as it twitched in his hands. He looked up to Zen to gain eye contact before taking his cock back into his mouth, never breaking the stare. 

He moved his hands to hold onto Zen's hips for support as he bobbed his head as fast as he could, earning a string of cusses and moans from the man above him. The hand that was in Jumin's hair tightened and caused a moan to come from him and travel along Zen's coc, causing Zen tto moan the loudest he had done so far. 

Quickly and without warning Zen's tangled his other hand into Jumin's hair as he thrust into his mouth and came. Jumin caught as much as he could in his mouth but some still escaped and ran down his chin. Jumin began to wipe the cum off with the back of his hand and licked it clean in the same way a cat would clean itself. Fuck that's hot. 

“Now,” Zen spoke as he realeased Jumin and ran his hand through his hair, “We have to see to kitty's problem.” He smirked as he stroked over Jumin's erection with his foot.


End file.
